Spellbound (song)
Spellbound is a 2019 song by LoSeR. Background This is LoSeR's first single. Lyrics Can you tell me how you did it? Tell me how you stole my heart~ With that single look. Tell me how you made me your fool.Tell me why I now sing for you. Tell me why my feet do move, cause I know I need to be right next to you. Baby, you made me spellbound for you. You broken my heart in-in to-two, I need to reconnect that piece I left with you; (Harmony) Tonight! I want you to be mine, Just say you will be mine. Cause eyes make me Spellbound--> Spellbound for you. I want to hold you tight, be with you tonight, show you why you're a star-> your smile take me apart. Let me show why I love you. Be-Beside you. Hold you so close to me->show you you're so dear to me. Let me show you I'm love. Let me show I care. Let me show you How I will Be there. (Lee Solo) Ohhhhh How your spell bind me. How words turn to symphonies. And how those eyes hypnotize me. So take my hand, Dance with me tonight, Under this candlelight -> you look so prefect tonight. I want to hear you words tonight, get to know--> to know you tonight Want to show you why in my heart I hold so tight, That first time I got to see you, fall just in love with you, So please let me be with you tonight. (Donatello) You're talking to me much, With them flowery words. Let have some coarse and get to the perv. I know it may seem rude, But I'm being true to you. I find you so hot and damn I'm in to your groove! So take this wild dog on you leash, feel free to do what seem right, I promise I won't misbehave, but you can still punish me tonight. Cause your body got me spellbound, got me a bit in love now, so let me be with you tonight. (Santos) I think that another you. God your so damn rude, are you look a bruise. Now let me break down for you. One look, one touch, one meeting. All this need for this heart to start beating, in a chest of muscle. I felt the ripple, of a love coming, and I didn't want to stop. Oh No. Let talk about why you should have me, cause I got these muscles. God damn it I'm Manly. I know your thinking I got competion, but one a porcelain boy the other Dono. Let talk about what I'll give you? Tight hugs and man to protect, I know I might be a rebel but your stare make me treble, and all I wanting is for you, to let me be with you tonight baby. (As the band) So come on and pick me tonight, let me love you tonight, cause you got me spellbound Spellbound for you. Darling let me love you, like I know I'm meant to. Let me make you Spellbound. Spellbound. for (Harmony) Me Category:Songs Category:LoSeR